a BrOkEn VoW
by LadyLuna132
Summary: Natsume promised Mikan that he will return to the Academy after a year of training to another academy. But, when Natsume came back, he was with another girl-whom he calls his girlfriend! Natsume remembers everyone, except our tangerine! What will Mikan do
1. Chapter 1:the promise

Natsume promised Mikan that he will return to the Academy after a year of training to another academy. But, when Natsume came back, he was with another girl-whom he calls his girlfriend! Natsume remembers everyone, except our tangerine! What will Mikan do? Will she move on, or dwell on the past?

"Mikan?"

"Yes, Natsume?

"I'm leaving…"

"You're what?!"

"I'm leaving…the headmasters agreed that my fire alice will be able to help the Spanish Alice Academy, for they are being ruthlessly attacked by the Anti Alice Organization…"

"But why??"

"Sshh…Mikan…Don't worry…I'm going to be alright…I'm only helping them…(VERY OOC?) besides, you do know what will Persona do to you if I will not accept this mission, right? (So that's why!)

"Demo…"

"Don't worry, you know that you're always the number one girl inside my heart…"

"Promise?"

"I promise…right here in our Sakura tree…I promise that you'll be the only girl I ever loved."

"Oh, Natsume! I'm going to miss you very much!"

"Me too, Mikan…Me too…"

And they shared the sweetest kiss that they could imagine.

Mr. Narumi told the class about Natsume's departure and of course, they are very surprised about the news. They looked at Mikan, waiting for an explosion to come out from her. However, they were really taken aback when they found her smiling a sad smile while looking at Natsume. She is, after all, Natsume's girlfriend. Shouldn't she be angry at the Academy for taking her boyfriend away from her? Nevertheless, they realized that Mikan probably accepted the whole ordeal, for even she can't do anything about it. They understand now that Mikan did Matured after two years, for she was no longer the immature crybaby who first set foot inside the academy gates. Yes, Mikan had grown, not only in personality, but also in physical appearance and intelligence as well. She became a three-star student now, for she proved to other people that she can control her nullifying alice very well, and she studied really hard so as to not being 

picked on by her peers. Eventually, her classmates accepted the new and grown-up mikan, who's the girlfriend of the famous Black Cat.

Mr. Narumi decide to give the class a free day so they can talk to Natsume about his departure. Mikan excused herself, for she doesn't want to be interrogated by her classmates. Four person looked at her, concern written all over their faces. Ruka Nogi, who cared for his first crush, Hotaru Imai, who, deep inside, really cares for her bestfriend, and Natsume Hyuuga, who knows what his girlfriend is going through right now. Oh, and Koko, our dear mind reader, who managed to read mikan's mind because he caught her off guard, because her emotion is taking control over her right now. _Mikan.._They said to themselves.

Mikan locked herself in her room even after dinnertime. Her classmates tried to make her open her door, but she ignored their attempts to make her eat her dinner. She's just really depressed to eat anything right now. What she didn't know was that 3 pairs of eyes were watching her with great worry, from different angles from her room.

Hotaru implanted some kind of watching and listening device inside her bestfriend's room just to keep an eye on her. She excused herself from dinner, which surprised a lot of people, since they know that the great inventor wouldn't give up eating her meals. But they figured out that Hotaru is just really worried after mikan because she didn't came down for dinner. The ice queen is currently in her lab, watching the scene before her as she viewed mikan's miserable state, a part of her really worried at her bestfriend's actions.

Meanwhile, someone is watching from a sakura tree just outside mikan's three-star window. The Black cat is very miserable see his beloved one in a poignant condition. He blames himself for inflicting this pain to her, but he can't do anthing. After all, he was doing this to protect her, right? Ironically, this protect thing is actually hurting her in the process, in which he can't do anything to stop her from suffering that she's in now…

The day came when Natsume's due to leave. He kissed Mikan on the lips infront of the whole academy to say goodbye. The student body wasn't surprised for what they saw; after all, they already know about the couple's relationship. It's just another way of marking the Black Cat's territory. After sometime the kiss was broken, and both looked soulfully into the eyes of one another. Natsume wiped away the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, and he whispered to Mikan's ear "I'll be back…and remember the promise that I made at our Sakura tree…" Mikan just looked at him and smiled tearfully, kissed him again one more time on his cheek. With a final look, Natsume was taken away inside a limo that has been waiting outside the academy gates.

…………………………………………o0o………………………………..

A year had passed, and Mikan waited faithfully for Natsume to return and fulfill his promise. Many guys had been trying their luck to win her affection with Natsume's absence, but mikan turned them down politely. That her heart already belongs to someone else, and that certain someone will be returning soon. But that didn't stop some of her fan boys (yes, she has fan boys 

) to pursue their undying love for her. Still, she decided to ignore them, and waited for her beloved one's return.

"Hey, everybody, **NATSUME'S BACK**!"

Hi everyone! this is my first fanfic...so please be easy on reviews..hehehe..anyways, in here, Persona didn't mind Natsume having a girlfriend as long as he finshes his missions, so Natsume's free to do whatever he pleases, with no threat for his younger sister, who's safely hidden away from the academy. So Natsume's only concern was for Mikan. As for Ruka, he assured Natsume that he will be fine, because he cannot bear to see Natsume suffer because of him. Please R&R! Thanks! D

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2:the poignant encounter

Hi Everybody! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! This being my first fanfic and all. Anyway, I forgot to put a Disclaimer on my previous Chapter, so here goes. **I do not own Gakuen Alice, except for this Story, and some new characters(s). **Thank you!

…………………o0o………………..

"_Hey, everybody, NATSUME'S BACK!"_

…………………o0o………………..

"Mikan? Are you coming?" Yuu asked his friend, who seems to be daydreaming about Natsume.

"Huh?"

"I said, are you coming? To meet Natsume?"

"Oh! Of course! Let's go!" Mikan said happily.

Mikan had been thinking about Natsume. _I wonder what will he say when he sees me again…Natsume…After all these times…I missed you so much…_

There was a large crowd around the new arrival. Mikan and Yu pushed back other students who were standing around the Black Cta, including Sumire. Hotaru is just watching from above, riding on her new invention, camera ready in hands.

"Excuse me…Coming through…." And she finally managed to get pass the excited crowd. "Natsume! I missed you so-"

There, standing beside the Black Cat, was none other than a pretty blonde girl whose hands were holding Natsume's hand rather…sweetly. Natsume's glaring at the other student (male) who were gawking at this girl. Some guy's hair even burned out when he tried asking what the girl's name is. The girls are glaring enviously at this new student who obviously has some sort of relationship with Natsume. Of course, Mikan realized that, her being a three-star student and all.

"Ruka."

"Yes, Natsume?"

"Long time no see."

"Right."

Natsume, after talking to Ruka, simple acknowledge his old classmates with a very small nod or a "Hn.". After that, Natsume motioned for the girl to come with him at his top star bedroom for they will rest there after their long journey. Ruka hesitantly stopped his tracks, which annoyed Natsume very mush, for he's very tired from their trip. "What?" he rather asked, irritated.

"Aren't you going to talk to your girlfriend, Mikan?"

"Girlfriend…Mikan?"

"Yes! Your girlfriend, Mikan Sakura, remember?"

"Ruka, I don't know what you're talking about. This is my GIRLFRIEND, Maria Sanchez, from Spain. I don't have a girlfriend, except for her."

Loud gasps were heard among the crowd. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Natsume Hyuuga, refusing Mikan Sakura?! However, Mikan, being the optimist that she is, forced a smile and presented herself infront of her boyfriend and his new "girlfriend."

"Hi Natsume!"

Natsume looked coldly at her. Showing no emotion of recognition at all, asked her, "Who are you?"

Mikan, dumbstruck, thought that he's just kidding. "Aww, Natsume-kun, don't be like that. It's only been a year since we last saw each other, and now you're saying that you don't know me?"

Natsume just glared at her, and asked Ruka loudly. "Ruka, who's this hag who's been pestering me for the last couple of minutes?"

Ruka looked worried about the situation. "Natsume…she's Mikan…your girlfriend."

Natsume just looked at her with his piercing ruby eyes and motioned for his companion to move. He looked at Ruka and just said: "We're going to take a rest. See you at dinner, Ruka."

No one could believe what they had just witnessed. Silence engulfed the whole vicinity. They didn't dared to move, for they fear of what Mikan's reaction would be. Anna and Nonoko came to hear and asked gently if she's okay. She gave them a smile that didn't reached her eyes and said :"I'm going to bed. I'm not that hungry anyway. See you tomorrow at class." With that, she quickly walked away from the crowd to the privacy of her room.

Hotaru, still watching from above, lowered the videocam that she's been holding and followed the walking brunette back to their dorm _Mikan….._

Unknown to them, a pair of emerald eyes were also following Mikan's retreating back to the dormitory from Natsume's top-star room. "So that's the famous Mikan Sakura…" She muttered to herself while watching the scene below.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing, Natsume _–kun._ I didn't noticed that you're finished with your shower."

"I just got out. Anyway, it's your turn."

"Thanks, Natsume-_kun._" She replied sweetly. (**It makes me want to throw up!**)

"Whatever."

She just eyed the black cat, and looked quickly outside the window. She smiled maliciously then looked at Natsume's back, now resting on his bed, oblivious to his "girlfriend's" creepy smile.

So?? What do you think? Please R&R! It would really mean a lot to me! Thanks again! D

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3:The sad school day

Hi!! I'm back!! Sorry if i took so long to update...With the new school year and all...anyway, i really **APPRECIATE** all your reviews in this fic! It's great to know that many people liked this! Thanks for your undying support for me!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice...Except the itch girl that's so epal..hehehe..(Epal means nuisance...right?) D**

Natsume and Maria walked towards their classroom. They purposely got up late to make a scene when entering the room. **(**_**Guess who insisted they do that? Yes, none other than the wicked with of the west! I remember that one, -SerenityAkista- -chan!!)**_ Mr. Narumi is already there checking up on his class's attendance when the couple barged in on the door. The whole class fell silent as they watch the two take up their seats at the back. Mikan felt heartbroken after seeing her _boyfriend _with some other girl, but she tried to hide it with a fake smile on her face. Ruka looked remorseful at Mikan because of what his bestfriend"s doing. But, even though she smiled, all her friends and classmates know that she's hurting inside.

Mr. narumi announced that it's a free day and he left the class to go to a meeting. After he left, the class fooled with their alices. But suddenly, they heard a sugary voice that is in a **teasing **and **very **cuddly manner.

"Oh, Natsume-kun, you shouldn't have!"

"But I know that you would love it."

"Of course I would love it! I already did! But really, it's enough! Ever since we're in Spain, you're so nice to me! I think you really spoiled me rotten!"

The whole class looked at each other with disgust. It's very clear that Maria Sanchez is enjoying every attention she got from Natsume. It's bad enough to ignore Mikan, but do they really have to do it in her presence? Speaking of Mikan, what's her say about this-

**BLAG!**

The class looked at the source of the noise. It looks like Mikan walked out on the classroom, crying. Everybody looked at her retreating back, then glared at the lovey-dovey couple. Natsume glared back, but Maria asked in a phoney innocence: "What's wrong with her?"

Ruka just sighed. Hotaru turned back to her invention but kept an eye on the two. Even Sumire, the president of the Nattsume-Ruka Fan club, is still angry at the turn of events. Sure, she was against at the MikanxNatsume couple, but she eventually accepted it because she felt that Mikan proved her worth by being Natsume's girlfriend. Heck, she even had a Fan club of her own! And also, Mikan is a very nice girl, and it's hard not to be friends with her. Then this Maria Sanchez suddenly comes out and ruins the picture? Hell, no!

…………………………………..o0o………………………….

Mikan ran to the Sakura Tree. Yes, she's crying right now. Isn't it enough to be rejected and declined by your own boyfriend? Now they have to act so _**schweet!**_ Inside the classroom for all the class to see? The she cried her eyes out, only the sakura tree witnessing the distressing moment that's happening to our favorite tangerine…

…………………………………..o0o………………………….

"Natsume? Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Natsume eyed Ruka warily then returned his gaze back to his manga. Maria, sensing the tension between the two gorgeous male, excused herself and said she needed to go to the toilet. Ruka watched as she went out, then sighed.

"What really happened in Spain?"

"Hn."

"Natsume, you need to answer me!"

Natsume glared at him, then tossed his manga aside. "What do you want?"

"What happened in Spain? Why are you doing this?"

"Shut Up, Ruka! I told you that I do not love that girl! It's Maria that I Love!" and with that, he walked out, leaving Ruka behind.

**a/n: Sorry for making this chappie a short one! I promise to update as soon as possible! It's really difficult beacuse of the load of school work on my shoulders! but I'll do my best to updtae soon! And that's because of your review, minna! Thanks!! D**


	4. Chapter 4:a hopeful morning?

I'm baaccccckkkk!!

I. DO. NOT. OWN. GAKUEN. ALICE.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After the incident that happened in the classroom, Mikan became very depressed, but didn't show it. Every night, she would cry herself to sleep, thinking what really happened to Natsume while he was in Spain and what's his real relationship with Maria. She just can't figure it out, can she? Last time she remember, He was telling her that she was the only person that he loves, not the least caring about other people, especially for girls at that matter. But what's happening now? _Why is he doing this to me? Did I do something wrong to upset him? _Mikan could think about it all day, but she cannot really find an answer to all her questions that is puzzling her mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Natsume…_

_Natsume, I….._

_Natsume, I lo-…….._

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm late late late late LATE!" Mikan cried as she jumped from her bed, took a quick shower, changed in her uniform, then checked her appearance before a mirror hurriedly. It was yet another day at the academy, and a certain brunette came running out of her room to get inside her classroom. "Its' Jinno-sensei's class! I shouldn't be late!" Fortunately, She arrived just in the nick of time. She greeted her classmates then proceeded to hug her best friend the 'ice queen', who returned her affection with three shots from her powerful BAKA gun. Yuu asked her if she was okay, then helped her get up. She then proceeded to go to her seat. On the outside, she gave her classmates a smile that never reached her eyes. They noticed this, of course, but did not point out the obvious. They felt that if she wants to talk to them, she will be the first one to ask for their advice.

_Natsume…what happened? Why can't you remember me? Am I not special to you anymore? Is it because of Maria?_ A tear threatened to fall from her eyes, but she wiped them away before falling. She didn't want to worry her friends, especially Hotaru, for she might break down and cry and cry until she faint from exhaustion. Also, she does'nt want to make another scene like the one that happened in the classroom for all her classmates to see.

_I guess I know that I should not let those happenings destroy my outlook in life. I could at least befriend Natsume over again even if it's just friendship. Now that he's got…..Maria….I'll try…even if it hurts inside…._

True to her word, Mikan acted like the first time she met Natsume. She acted civil and formal towards him, even though it's hard for her part to do so. At least, she thought optimistically, she got answers from him, even if it's just a short yes or no. Well, for Mikan, an improvement is always an improvement, and therefore she's happy for the changes.

"Um, Natsume?"

Natsume just looked at Mikan the returned to his sleeping form with his Manga covering his face.

"Natsume?" She called on him again.

Now that his slumber was disturbed, Natsume had no choice but to answer the brunette in front of him. "What?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Um..I know that we got from a bad start, but I was wondering…could we start from the beginning? I mean, like we didn't know each other? That this is the first time that we ever met? I mean, I feel very awkward if we continued on living like this. Mou, you even talk to Hotaru but not me."

Natsume eyed her for a moment, as if thinking deeply about what she said. After a moment of deep concentration, he felt his head nod and muttered a 'whatever' that made the brunette smiled happily.

And because of the reason that Mr. Narumi insisted that Mikan and Natsume remain to be partners like their previous setting, they got chances of being closer to each other once again. They did projects together, and because the semester is about to end, they have to finish all their projects, and as partners, they need to do it together.

This continued for several weeks, and everybody could see that Natsume at least softened up a bit because of Mikan. Well, who wouldn't? Her smile could melt even the coldest ice in North Pole!

Meanwhile, while everybody is glad for Mikan that there has been some improvement in her and Natsume's current relationship, there is one person who is upset by this news. No. Angry? Maybe. Fuming mad? That's more like it. Yep. You guessed it. None other than our sweet little Maria.

"Aargh! This is SO not going according to plan! Look at them talk! This is NOT happening! I could not let this happen! All my planning and scheming in Spain would be useless if this 'talk' of them continues! I need to think…then all will be well again! Mwahahahahahaha!" (isn't she mental?)

a/n: Thanks again everyone! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5:shadow n the sunlight

Bonjour

Bonjour!

Ohayou Minna!

Well, I kinda forgot that this chappie is not included at the last chapter…I somewhat thought that they are together…So I didn't uploaded it…Anyways, Here it is…Okay. On with the strory! D

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

The next morning, Mikan went to their classroom happily, skipping in the hallway. She's been coming to class early because of Natsume. Yes, Natsume is always the first who comes in the classroom, always reading a manga on his seat. Yes, alone, without Maria. When Mikan asked him about this, he just told her that he doesn't want Maria to lack her beauty sleep. (augn.) Anyway, this has continued many weeks now, and their classmates had been very happy. Even Natsume, who was a little snobbish at first to Mikan, became a little more open to her like from the beginning.

Everybody felt relaxed now because it's starting to be like the olden times. Even Ruka feels that everything will be normal again. Heck, it turned out that their classmates simply forgot-or deliberately forgot- the presence of Maria Sanchez. Except one. Our ice queen noticed the strange behavior from the little Maria. Hotaru thought that it's weird for her to be allowing those things happen if she's really Natsume's girlfriend from Spain. _Something's up. _She thought. _And I intend to find out. Mikan…I don't want you to be hurt again…_

Natsume is on his way to the Sakura tree to take a peaceful rest. He feels that it's his sanctuary, along with someone, that makes him feel comfortable and secure. It's a shame that he doesn't know that person. One thing is for sure, though. It certainly is NOT Maria. This puzzles him more. _Is there someone more important than Maria?_

Speak of the devil, Maria came to him while he was just turning the page of his manga. Natsume suddenly felt bored around her. His feelings suddenly changed. When he first came here, nothing matters to him most except his girlfriend. But now, he feels that he doesn't want her company anymore….and much prefers Mikan by his side, much to his wonderment. Covering a sigh, he looked at her and said: "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to ask you a favor, that's all. I noticed that you haven't been spending some time with me anymore."

Natsume felt guilty after hearing what she said. It's true; he hasn't been paying any attention to his girlfriend. _Damn!_ "What do you want?"

Maria smiled secretly. _Alright, I got him on my bait. My, my, kuro neko. You're an easy fish to catch. _"Um, can you organize a party for me?"

"A party? Whatever for?"

"Ano…I just want a party so we can be more introduced with our classmates. I mean, they all know you, except me…"

"Okay, okay. I understand. Let's go to your room-"

"No! I will not be going. I'm inviting Mikan-chan so we can be better aquainted with each other."

"Hn. Suit yourself."

"Thanks, Natsume-kun! You're the best!"

Natsume walked away, having no idea what's on his girlfriend's mind. _At last, this plan of mine will be a big step to clear the nullifier out of the picture!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mikan just finished doing her chores which was doubled by Jinno sensei for a petty reason. Mikan clearly remembers what happened. She just forgot to bring her assigned task on class then Jinno sensei humiliated her in front of the class, telling her that she's a useless baka to have even forgotten a simple thing like that. "You're just like that person!" _Who is 'that person' he's pertaining to? Why is he so cruel to me? _But Mikan had already decided to forget what happened. She's going to the Sakura Tree, because she feels that Natsume is going to be there. _Natsume…I hope everything will turn out fine…I still miss you..you promised.._

Mikan came back to her senses when, instead of the boy she wants to see, she saw a girl sitting under the sakura tree. "Sanchez-san.."

Maria, noticing Mikan, smirked inwardly. _Now I've got you, Sakura._ Faking a smile, she said: "Ohayou, Mikan-chan! What are you doing here?"

Mikan, surprised by the sudden friendliness in Maria's voice, managed to smile back. "Ano…I thought that I might see Natsume here…demo…I think I'm disturbing your rest. I'll be going now."

"Don't!"

"Huh?"

Maria felt that her voice became too strong. "What I mean is why don't we be friends? I didn't know what happened when Natsume is still here, but…I just want us to be friends."

Mikan's face brightened when she heard what Maria said. Friends! "Sure! By the way, where is Natsume?"

"Oh, he's in the dorm, I sent him away there. I was going to fix him a surprise party. Would you mind helping me choose his present?" _Smooth lie, Maria. Nice one._

Mikan, still naïve as ever, didn't suspect a thing. "Sure! Let's go to Central town and you can choose-"

"No. I don't want to go to Central town. I mean, I want something that can be really special for Natsume. How about, um, to the Northern Woods?"

"Northern Woods? But, Maria-chan, you won't find anything special there…just dangerous animals, a giant chick and a fighting teddy bear."

"Please, Mikan-chan! I heard that there's a stone deposit somewhere that is full of wonderful gems in every color! It would be a perfect gift for him! But, if you don't wanna go-"

"Al-Alright. Let's go. Just let me get my backpack in the dorm. Wait here."

"Thanks, Mikan-chan!" _Phase two complete. My, my. The people around here are so very easy! _

A/N: PLEASE R&R, MINNA! Thanks!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
